WHAT DOES IT MATTER?
by InaTiKoti
Summary: Sasuke's overweight, and Hinata's a geek, but once these two meet they become instant friends. But then Sasuke decides to lose weight, and with the help of Hinata. After the results with training Sasuke becomes the NEW school heartthrob. Hinata's proud of
1. Chapter 1

**_okay, it's been a looong time before i came up with another story. And i needed to take a break from TWO DIFFERENT LIVES, but don't worry i'll still continue to write more.:)_**

**_Sasuke's Pov..._**

Sasuke looked down at himself, rather disgusted at what he saw. He had no shirt on, and his fat was sticking out. Groaning he put his shirt back on.

"I gained more weight, which means ore '_nice'_ comments for me." He thought sarcastingly.

Since the first day he stepped onto school ground everyone had made harsh comments, about him and his weight. Even though he was kind and generous, that didn't help at all, in fact it made everything worse. Sasuke didn't like to admit the comments hurt, but everyone knew they did. Just seeing his dejected face once they said it gave them satisfaction.

Sasuke continued getting ready, slicking his hair back with a bit of jell. Walking over to the restroom, he gazed at his deep dark ebony eyes. Taking his attention of them a moment later he looked at his thin lipped '_too pink' _lips, sighing in grief. Next he looked at his chin. He hated his chin the most. _For god sakes_, he told himself, he already had a double chin! Still though, he couldn't let himself look down at himself. If no one was going to look up at him, thenhe would. Even if it meant he'd be the only one.

**_Hinata's Pov..._**

Grabbing her jacket, Hinata stretched herself over to the mirror, examining herself.

Her face was porcleain white, she thought it looked it sickly pale. Then looked at her eyes. Large spectled glasses covered the dramatic white, lavander tinted Hyuga eyes. That's how she liked it. She like the fact that the the glasses made a huge dramatic change, that's the reason she wore them. Along with that she wore pure baggy clothes. She was ashamed of her own body, she knew if she wore anything besides baggy clothes she'd probably get raped, especially with her goddess hourglass shaped body. Another thing she did was tie her hair up in a ponytail, she didn't like people staring at her silky, smooth long hair. So practically Hinata didn't like being attractive, unlike some other people. Her thoughts drifted off towards Sakura and Ino. How she _hated _those suns of bitches. Yet...she loved Sakura's hunk of a boyfriend Naruto.

**_Nobody's Pov..._**

Everybody in Konoha seemed intrested for the school door to open for some reason... Amongst everybody Hinata was trying to move foward, but with the load of things she was carrying, that was impossible.

"Just what I needed, a huge crowd of people in the way." She muttered sarcastingly. Sighing, she continued finding her way in the treacherous crowd.

**_Meanwhile over with Sasuke..._**

"Hey look at that fat guy over there!" Sasuke froze in place, he knew who that disgusting voice belonged to. Naruto...Naruto Uzamaki. '_Oh great! It was Naruto! Heaven does have glory! Just what he needed!" _Lowering his head he became engrossed with the pavement. He could see Naruto's shadowed foot near his own.

"What are you doing here? Even though Sasuke's head was still looking down at the pavement he could tell Naruto was smiling. '_God, how he hated that bastard!' _

Staying quiet, Sasuke continued looking at the school pavement. Suddenly he felt a rough hand grab his shirt by the collar. He could feel himself being lifted. Now Sasuke's full attention was on Naruto. Naruto smirked once he caught Sasuke's terrifed face.

"Now you look up, huh fattie." That last word, that's what caused all Sasuke's fear to fade, and replenish to anger. He knew what he had to do. Raising his leg upwards, he hit Naruto where the sundon't shine.

Naruto's hand immediatly came off him, and now he was clutching his sack, groaning in pain during the process. Sasuke smirked at the pain striken Uzamki, then he remembered if any of his friends caught him...he'd be dead.

Quickly Sasuke callled it quits, and started to run, even though he was overweight he was an extremely fast runner. Faster than any guy in the whole school in fact.

Just as Sasuke was about to reach his destination , he heard Naruto call out:

"I'll get you fattie!" Stopping in his tracks, he turned around. He couldn't help, but smirk that Naruto was still in the same position, but that was soon over once he started to run again.

Sighing in relief, he'd finally escape the wrath of the Uzamaki, he stopped. When suddenly he felt someone collide onto him.

**_Hinata's Pov..._**

Just as Hinata finally got out of the huge crowd someone pushed her. Immedatily she fell down. Expecting to fall on the cold hard pavement,s he sucked in her breath, and closed her eyes, but that never came. Instead she felt something soft, and cushy... '_Wait...Soft?!..Cushy?!'_ Jumping up Hinata looked down.

There on the hard pavement was an unconcious guy. He had dark ebony hair spiked up, in what seemed to be a chicken butt, and he was kinda chubby. Hinata gasped, once she looked at the side of his head.

'_Crap! Blood!'_ That was the last thing that came to mind, before she too blacked out.

**_REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE, HAS TO BE AT LEAST FIVE REVIEWS FOR MORE ..._**


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow! Thanks so much for the reviews, they reached more then five! :D_

_**Okay here's some info about the characters**_

**_Hinata-shy at times, but independent mostly,seventeen years of age_**

**_Sasuke-half self concious about his weight, and half independent, seventeen years of age _**

**_Note: all Naruto characters are seventeen, except the teachers, and some other people as well_**

**_i never really did put up the full , so here you go:_**

_Sasuke's overweight, and Hinata's a geek, but once these two meet they become instant friends. But then Sasuke decides to lose weight, and with the help of Hinata. After the results with training Sasuke becomes the NEW school heartthrob. Hinata's proud of him, but then he starts to ignore her, and then he just ditches her, leaving her for Sakura. Hinata's pissed, and decides to take revenge. (SasuHina)_

**_!!_**

_**PREVIOUSLY...**_

_Just as Hinata finally got out of the huge crowd someone pushed her. Immedatily she fell down. Expecting to fall on the cold hard pavement,s he sucked in her breath, and closed her eyes, but that never came. Instead she felt something soft, and cushy... 'Wait...Soft?!..Cushy?!' Jumping up Hinata looked down._

_There on the hard pavement was an unconcious guy. He had dark ebony hair spiked up, in what seemed to be a chicken butt, and he was kinda chubby. Hinata gasped, once she looked at the side of his head._

_'Crap! Blood!' That was the last thing that came to mind, before she too blacked out._

_!!_

_**Sasuke's Pov: **_

Opening his eyes, he immedaitly felt harsh bright lights locked directly on him. Shielding his eyes, he groaned and started getting up. Once he was up, he examined his surroundings.

White...crystal clear white, that was the color of everything in the room. Instantly he knew where he was, afterall he came here two times a week for his medicince. It was the nurse's office, nothingless. Groaning, he jumped down from the huge massive white bed. Thinking it was best to leave, before the nurse came in with all her questioning. God, how he hated those questions! She was like his mother. Always worrrying about him, even when nothing was wrong. Yet, that's what he liked about her as well.

Suddenly he heard a shuffling sound, like that of someone moving around, beside him. Turning towards the noise, he froze. It was another human being. He hated human beings, even if he was one himself. Still though, she seemed harmless. Taking a few step toward her, she examined her.

It was a female obviously, just by looking at her...uh hmm..you know. Her skin looked to be about the same color as his, but more pale. He couldn't tell her eye color, since her eyes were shut tight. But he would soon find that out as welll...

**_Hinata's Pov:_**

_**'**Ha! Ha! Ha! Papa! Look at me, I look like mommy!' A small five year old Hinata giggled in glee. Hiashi, her father, turned to look at her. He kept his same stotic face, but Hinata could see the love in his eyes._

_"You're right you look a lot like your mother, doesn't she Hiromi?" Hinata's mother looked up from her book, and smiled at Hinata. She was dressed in one of her old dresses that used to fit her, until she had gotten pregnet again. Smiling down at her miniture version Hiromi got up, well tryed to since her big round belly was giving her a hard time._

_"You're right Hiashi, she looks just like me, but more beautiful." Eyes wide Hinata took her eyes off her father, and turned to look at her mother. Had her mother just said she was more beautiful than her? That couldn't be possible, considering she was one of the one world's most elegant/beautiful women._

_"Me more b-beautiful than mommy?" Hiromi nodded, and walked over to her side._

_"Of course Hinata, you were since you were born, and you always will be." Tears streaming down her cheeks, while she gave her mother a hug._

_"I love you mommy." _

_"I love you too Hinata, I'll always be here for you." Her mother voiced into her hair._

_How Hinata wished that was true, how wished her mother was still here._

_**End flashback**_

_'Oww! My head hurts!' _Opening her eyes, Hinata was faced with more pain once the harsh bright lights blinded her. _'Oww! Now my eyes hurt! God have mercy!'_

Turning her head away, it took awhile before her full vision was restored, but once it was she froze. There was a guy looking directly at her with piercing ebony eyes.

**_Sasuke's Pov:_**

Pure as snow, yet tinted with lavander. They were so different from any other he'd ever seen. He was taken in by their unqiue beauty. So much that it took him awhile, to realize the girl had finally woken up. She seemed to be looking at him terrifed, as if he were about to kill her.

"O-Oh sorry, didn't mean to scare you." He muttered, and retreated from her side. The girl stood up, and looked at him awhile more, creating an uncomforatble tension between the two.

"Well you did scare me..." Sasuke looked away, he knew what was coming next. Hinata noticed this, and a question mark floated in her head.

"I mean it's not every day you wake up to someone looking down at you." Sasuke turned around, shocked she hadn't made a comment about his weight.

"So you mean you're not going to make a comment on my weight?" Rasing an eyebrow Hinata looked at him in question.

"Ummm, no. Why would I?" Sasuke looked down, and refused to answer the question. Taking the in the clues, Hinata knew what was going on.

"Don't worry I'm not the type of person to make comments on appearance, since that happens to me I now what you feel." Suprised Sasuke looked up at her.

"You do?"

"Sure, millions of people in the world do, but hell I'll be damned if I let that put me down!" Grinning Sasuke nodded.

"You're right." Hinata grinned as well, but then stopped, and examined the room.

"Say...how did we end up in the nurses office?"

**_Nobody's Pov: _**

"Oh, I see you two are finally awake! God, you two had me so worried! Especially you Sasuke, what on earth did you do to make such a large gash on the side of your forehead?" Hinata and Sasuke groaned inwardly.

"What do you mean large gash Geneki-kun?" Sasuke questioned.

"Well...you two were brought in here unconcious, and your heady was a bloody mess! By god Sasuke you had me real worried! What did you do?" An anime sweatdrop formed over Hinata's head. While the two had been talking, she had remembered the current incident.

"Ummm...you see Geneki-kun...I kinda caused it..." Turning her gaze to Hinata, she looked as she was about to murder her.

"What do you mean Hinata?" She continued to give her '_the look'. _Gulping Hinata turned to look over at Sasuke.

"I'm sorry, it was an accident! Somebody pushed me, and you feel down, when i fell down." Hinata started to panic, looking back and forth between the nurse and Sasuke.

**_Sasuke's Pov:_**

Touching his head unconouisly he felt his injury. It didn't feel that bad. He looked over at Hinata, and sighed.

"Don't worry it's okay, besides I think we should be getting back to class now,its..." he sopped, and looked down at his watch. "time for fifth period."

"Whoa, we've been out four three hours?!" A wide eyed Hinata whispered.

The nurse gave Sasuke a disapproving look. "I don't think you two should be leaving, especially with your head injury!" She pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke's head. Groaning Sasuke looked out the door.

"Don't worry Geneki-kun, I'm okay."

"No your not! Look at youself, that injury could've caused your death." Wide-eyed Hinata looked up at the band aid on Sasuke's forehead.

"It couldn't have caused death Geneki-kun, the gash is just a small cut!" The nurse turned away from both of them, and scoffed.

"Y-You two aren't going anywhere, even if I..." Turning around once more the nurse found the two had left.

**_If you have any questions about the chapter, or story, then review about them, an i'll be sure to answer them.:)_**

**_Also there must be at least five reviews for the next chapter._**


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the review everyone!:D_

**_Previously on WHAT DOES IT MATTER?:_**

_The nurse gave Sasuke a disapproving look. "I don't think you two should be leaving, especially with your head injury!" She pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke's head. Groaning Sasuke looked out the door._

_"Don't worry Geneki-kun, I'm okay."_

_"No your not! Look at youself, that injury could've caused your death." Wide-eyed Hinata looked up at the band aid on Sasuke's forehead._

_"It couldn't have caused death Geneki-kun, the gash is just a small cut!" The nurse turned away from both of them, and scoffed._

_"Y-You two aren't going anywhere, even if I..." Turning around once more the nurse found the two had left._

_oooo00000000oooo_

"What classes do you have?" Sasuke was quick to ask once they had escaped the crazy nurse. Reaching out for her backpack, Hinata unzipped it, and took out her schedule, it read:

_**1st period: **Math with Kakashi Hatake_

_**2nd period: **Science with Orochimaru_

_**3rd period: **Art with Kurenai_

_**4th period: **Lunch (with other kids)_

_**5th period: **Social Studies/History with Iruka_

_**6th period: **Reading with Shizune_

_**7th period: **Gym with Gai Sensi_

_**8th period: **Singing with Tsunade_

_**9th period: **Computer Lit with Shinozio (own character I made up:)_

_**10th period: **Free time_

After they finished looking over Hinata's schedule, Hinata asked Sasuke about his. Reaching into his backpack, which was already unzipped, he took out his schedule, it read:

_**1st period: **Math with Kakashi Hatake_

_**2nd period: **Science with Orochimaru_

_**3rd period: **Art with Kureni_

_**4th period: **Lunch (with other kids)_

_**5th period: **Reading with Shizune_

_**6th period: **Social Studies/History with Iruka_

_**7th period: **Gym with Gai Sensei_

_**8th period: **Computer Lit with Shinozio_

_**9th period: **Motorcross with Fukagaku 'Crap! I thought he was kidding when he said he was gonna join the staff!' _Sasuke groaned inwardly at the realization.

_**10th period: **Free time_

They both noticed they had almost half of the same classes. Looking up, they raised in eyebrow. Was this a coicidence? Shrugging it off, they decided to walk to lunch together.

"So..." Hinata whispered, suddenly turning shy. She'd never walked to a lunch with a guy before, not counting her cousin.

"So..." Sasuke added, getting shy as well, but that soon ended once they heard the school bell ring, quickly realising the tension between the two. Hinata and Sasuke groaned once the discovered the aweful truth...they had just missed lunch. And to make things worse the whole junior body was heading towards them.

"I think we should run," Hinata suggested. Sasuke nodded in agreement, and they both started to run to the nearest door, which unfortunatly was the guys restroom.

oo00oo

"Whoa, that was close!" Hinata's face was as red as a tomato, after trying to come out of the huge crowd, Sasuke had the same face on. If someone were to come in on them now, they would be sure to be thinking something else...

Sasuke stayed quiet, and turned to look at Hinata with a petrified face.

"H-Hinata, do you know where we're a-at?" Question marks filled Hinata's head once she saw Sasuke's petrified state. Wasn't this a classroom? Looking around Hinata's face paled. It wasn't a classroom, it was a restroom...a _guy's _restroom. Ironically once Hinata figured all this out they heard a toilet flush. Wide eyed Hinata ran to the door as fast as her petite body could take her. Fortunately her and Sasuke were fast runners.

oo00oo

Hinata looked around, face flushed, incepting everything. She hoped whoever had come out of the restroom hadn't spotted her. Even though Sasuke kept on reasuring her they hadn't Hinata still couldn't get the thought out of her mind. Sighing in exasperation, she turned to look at Sasuke.

"Well, I guess it's time we head to our classes," Slowly she started to turn around, but was stopped when a rough hand held her firmly in place. Looking back in confusion she found Sasuke as red as the actual color. Also he seemed to be fidgeting in place, and looking down at the ground.

"Umm...I can walk you to class..." Blushing at a rapid speed, Hinata looked away, even though she knew Sasuke wasn't looking at her.

"Umm...o-o-okay," Sasuke looked up with twinkling eyes. She had said _yes, _just than a image of pink haired beauty appeared in his head..._Sakura._ Why couldn't she say _yes? _Ever since Sasuke could remember he had a crush on the pink haired, green eyed beauty, yet he was always rejected by her. Unconciously Sasuke's shoulder's had dropped.

Touching his shoulder Hinata looked at him in concern. "Hey, Sasuke, are you okay?" She had noticed Sasuke's twinkling eyes disappear, as quickly as they had come they'd disappered.

oo00oo

Looking into her eyes Sasuke was brought back into the present. "Huh?" Was his simple reply.

"Are you okay?" She repeated. Sasuke looked at her awhile more before he nodded.

"I guess we should get going then... " Nodding in agreement the two started to walk to Hinata's class. They both knew they were late, but neither of them really wanted to go to class in the first place.

oo00oo

Knocking on the class door softly Hinata prayed she wouldn't be getting in trouble for her tardiness. Hinata waited for the door to open, moments later the door opened.

"Ah...Hinata Hyuga, you finally decided to join us?" Shizune's smiled warmly at her. Sighing in relief Hinat was glad Shizune wasn't going to get her in trouble. Smiling back Hinata answered:

"Ano, s-sorry for being late Miss Shizune." Shizune nodded, and motioned towards the tables.

"Go ahead and take your seat," Nodding she started to enter the classroom, but stopped abrubtly to wave Sasuke good bye.

oo00oo

Watching Hinata get into class Sasuke started to walk to his own class.

After about two minutes he had arrived at his class. Hesistangly he knocked at the door. His eyes widened once he saw who answered it. What the hell was the teacher wearing?!

oo00oo

After taking a seat everyone's eyes were on her. Everybody had seen her wave goodbye to Sasuke, and they kept giving her disgusted glances. Hinata simply brushed them away, and payed attention to what Shizune was saying.

"_Pshhh..." _Hinata ignored the call, and continued to listen at Shizune. "_Pshhh..." _She continued to ignore it.

"_Pshhhhhhhhhhh..." _

_"_Kiba Inuzaki! Be quiet, and listen!" Shizune turned, and looked at Kiba. Hinata turned around as well. Once she did she caught Kiba's attention.

"Why'd you wave good-bye to that fatso?" He questioned her. Glaring at him, Hinata bitterly replied:

"He's a friend got it," Kiba looked at her in suprise, he thought the girl would blush or something. That's what all the geeky girls did with him, afterall all she looked geeky with the way she looked and dressed.

"Oh...okay, you don't have to turn cold on me." He gave her a smile, and said "you know you're alright, by the way I'm Kiba Inuzaki." Hinata raised an eyebrow, then smiled.

"I know, the teacher said it."

"Ohh..." He looked away, obviously embarrased.

oo00oo

What the hell was his teacher wearing?! Leather tight jeans that hugged his balls, that were clearly visible. He shuddered, he knew this was going to be another freaky teacher.

"May I ask why you're late?" The teacher questioned in a stern voice.

"I needed to..." Knowing he need to make up an excuse quickly Sasuke said the first thing that came to mind, "get a drink." Iruka looked down at him.

"I see..." He swore he would've glared at the teacher that instant if he hadn't calmed down. What was up with people and juding outer appearances?

"Quickly take at seat. Pay attention to what I'm going to say." Ignoring him Sasuke walked to the back of the room, sinking down into his seat. Ignoring all the stares he kept getting.

00oo00

Throughout the whole class period Hinata had been chatting with Kiba. She'd found out Kiba was a pretty cool guy, but cocky at times. He also judged people on their outer appearance, but he told her she'd suprised him with her attitude. Thinking she'd probably blush or just look away. Still though she considered him okay, and she kinda told him off once he told her about the outer appearance thing. But forget about that! She had to go to get to gym!

_**Meanwhile over with Sasuke...**_

_It was about time the bell rang! I couldn't stand another minute of torment in the classroom. Yes, again I was called fatso, and other things as well, but what was worse was the teacher. I mean he was practically moving around a whole lot, and with those jeans...ugh! Just making me think about that gives me goosebumps!_

Sasuke was taken out of his thoughts, once he felt someone push him.

"Hey move it fattie!" Turning slightly Sasuke saw one of Naruto's friends, Kiba Inuzaki. God, how he hated that bastard too. He was almost as aweful as Naruto, _almost_, but not quite.

Moving out of the way he was suprised to see Hinata coming towards him.

oo00oo

"Hey Sasuke!" She now stood by his side, and was looking up at him. Sasuke cleared his throat and replied:

"Oh...umm...hi Hinata." He smiled at her. Altogether they were no looking at each other, and smiling, until they heard someone shout.

"Okay my youthful sunshines! Come and gather in a circle, and share each other's warmth." Hinata and Sasuke looked at the gym teacher in horror. _'What the hell?' _Was their exact thoughts.

Groaning everybody gathered into a circle hesisting every step of the way once they saw Gais's wide smile. Did this guy take crack?

"Okay now that you have all joined together, I want you to hold hands..." Wide eyed the students gaped at the insane gym teacher, except for one certain look alike of Gai.

"Hai! Gai-sensei, is right if we join forces we are stronger." A guy with hairy eyebrows mused.

"Ah you're right Lee. You all heard Lee let's unite to get stronger!" Everyone turned to glare at Lee, before they grabbed hands. Sasuke and Hinata couldn't help blush once their hands interwined. Especially once they saw who was next to the.

Sasuke was glad Hinata was next to him, and even gladder Sakura next to him as well. Yet he was angry Naruto was beside Hinata.

Hinata was glad Sasuke was next to her, but even gladder when she grabbed hands with Naruto. Although she was pissed once she saw Sakura take Sasuke's hands.

"Okay now lean in close to the person on your right. Half of the class had their mouths gaped open, while the other half was smiling deviously. Hinata and Sasuke gulped and leaned onto their partners.

**_Haha! I left yall with a cliff hanger! Hope you liked_**

**_Reviews have to be at least 7 :)_**

**_Sasuke will lose the weight in about...well, actually i still don't know when, but i hope pretty so_****_on._**

**_If you have any questions about the story then feel free to ask, i'll make sure to answer them.:p_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclamier: No, i do not own Naruto_**

**_Thanks a bunch for the reviews everybody! I'm glad you want to read more. _**

**_Hinata095- haha! when i read your review I was thinking of a normal Sasuke's head on Chojis body.:D_**

**_fanofninjawarrior-i'm still thinking about it, but it's a great idea, and thanks for the advice on kun and chan.:)_**

**_This chappy is promised to be long, well longer than all the other chapters i'v e written for this story.:)_**

**_!!_**

_Sasuke was glad Hinata was next to him, and even gladder Sakura next to him as well. Yet he was angry Naruto was beside Hinata._

_Hinata was glad Sasuke was next to her, but even gladder when she grabbed hands with Naruto. Although she was pissed once she saw Sakura take Sasuke's hands._

_"Okay now lean in close to the person on your right. Half of the class had their mouths gaped open, while the other half was smiling deviously. Hinata and Sasuke gulped and leaned onto their partners._

_!!_

Sasuke thought this was rather humilating, yet comfortable as well. Afterall Sakura was leaning onto _him, _yes he was comfortable about this, but not about the fact that Hinata was leaning onto Naruto. On the other hand Hinata was thinking quite the opposite.

Hinata loved the way she could feel Naruto's back, even though it was only his back, but still she merely blushed a dark red just being near him. Afterall she had a crush on him. Drifting out of her unfulled thoughts Hinata turned to her right only to turn a darker shade of red. Some of the boys were doing some rather unappropiate stuff the girls, in the midst of them Hinata spotted Kiba. Strangely he wasn't doing much, except touching the girl's ass in front of him, in which she seemed to be injoying it. Hinata's mouth gaped open once she realized what she had just seen.

Damn! That Kiba was a pervert! She was totally, and definatly not getting near him, or the girl...**_ever. _**Quickly turned her head, she looked back at Sasuke through the corner of her eye. She smiled once she spotted him, but frowned once she caught the look Sakura was giving him. It was that of digust, it looked like she would throw up on the spot. If only she weren't so self concious at times then she'd probably give Sakura a piece of her mind.

o0o

"Okay my great sunshiners! Let's let go of each other, and..." Lee's hand shot up, everyone in the room groaned.

"Gai Sensei!! I think we should run around the track 100 times, that way we can connect with mother nature along the way, and meet people!" Lee gave out one of his flashing white toothed smiles. Sasuke sighed, while the rest of the guys rolled their eyes.

"Lee.." Suddenly Gai started to cry, everyone looked at him paniced. Why in the world was the gym teacher crying?! "You are such a youthful student, how I wish you were my son so we could run towards the sunshine until we reached it!" Anime sweatdrops were all over the room once the two were crying bucketful of tears, and hugging at the same time. Some students thought they'd drown in the tears the two were creating.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a long day..." both Hinata and Sasuke muttered at the same time.

o0o

Both Hinata and Sasuke were at each others side, and huffing. This was their 100th lap, and still counting. Most of the students had stopped running on their 10th lap, counting Sakura and her clique. All refusing to get themselves dirted up, they'd rather prefer to apply make up on themselves. Secretly Hinata thought they all looked like lobsters, with the various tannings they'd gotten, and it didn't help with the make up, in Hinata's point of view that just made them seem more fake.

Brushing off some sweatdrops Hinata looked over at Sasuke. He had prespired as much as she had, and she was suprised he had outbeaten her while running. She thought she was the fastest runner in the whole state, but she was proved wrong. Yet, that didn't seem to matter.

"Hey...huff...Sasuke...hufff...how the...huff...are we supposed...huff... to connect with...huff..mother nature?" Just one simple sentence made Hinata's throat burn raw of thirst.

"I...huff...think...we're...huff...supposed to...pee on the trees, it'll help...huff...grow." **(_No offence anyone, i totally respect mother nature.) _**Hinata tryed to laugh, but found her throat was aching of thirst, so instead she gave out a smile.

"My youthful sunshines! I am very proud of all of you for completing this task! You make me so..." Small tears were brimming at the edge of Gai's eyes. Hinata and Sasuke sighed at seeing this. Oh no, they were going to die by drowning from his tears.

"I'm sorry...my sunshines..." He gulped, and wiped away the tears," but you three remind me so much of me!" Hinata looked at him in horror. How the hell did she look like him?! Hairy eyebrows, tight green outfit, male, and energetic, if anyone looked like him it was Lee. In fact Lee did seem like a minature version of him not in the looks only, but the attitude too.

**'Brrrr...rrrrrrring!' **

All the students immediatly rushed out of the field, except Lee who was actually trying to reach the sunshine with Gai.

Grabbing a fresh bottle of water both Sasuke and Hinata gulped it down. Loving the feeling it left in their throats, refreshed.

"Hey fatty, you chugging down more food?" Sasuke froze, and nearky choked on his water. Hinata hit his back gently, and looked up at the intruders. Turning a dark shade of red once she saw them. It was Naruto, Kiba, and Sakura.

Sasuke looked down at the ground. He was in his self concious state right now. Hinata saw this, and knew she had to stand up for her friend. Afterall, that's what friends were for.

"It's not food, it's called refreshments." Hinata snarled. Naruto turned his gaze towards Hinata, and gave her disgusted face.

"Did I ask you geek?" He rolled his eyes, and turned to Kiba. Right then Hinata's crush on Naruto ended...forever.

"You take care of her, and I'll get the fatty." Kiba hesisted, but once he saw the look in Naruto's eyes he glared at Hinata.

o0o

**_Hinata vs Kiba and Sakura...duel on!!_**

"What are you doing here?" Kiba hissed. Hinata glared at him.

"It's called taking a breath, you know what that is right? It's when breath, you know through your nose and mou..." Kiba cut her off with a glare.

"Yeah I know what it is, but you need to get the hell out of here," His voice was dangerously serious. For a moment Hinata wanted to leave, but then she remembered Sasuke, and besides she'd seen Sakura's smirk. By no way was she going to leave that slut, and the pervert thinking she was afraid of _them._

_"_No," Hinata hissed with as much as menace as Kiba hade shown towards her. Sakura and Kiba glared at her.

"Get out of here geek," Sakura hissed through her teeth. Hinata merely ignored the warning, and continued to glare at the two with as much menace as the two were showing her.

"Go now Hinata...or we'll have to force you out." Kiba stopped glaring at her, and pleaded her to leave with his eyes.

Disgusted Hinata looked away. Did they actually think she'd abandon a friend? Sure, she never had a friend, but she knew what it meant to be one, and she wasn't about to lose him because of these three hypocrites.

"No," Hinata hissed with twice more venom. "I will not leave Sasuke alone. I understand where you come from Kiba. You follow Naruto loyaly, and do anything he tells you to do, don't you? But it's wrong how you follow him. Why give him the satisfaction of letting him know he's boss? Why do you judge people alongside him, when you can just be you, unless that is you."

Kiba looked at her, speechless for once. Her words hit him like a ton of bricks. What she was saying was true. All through his life people had told him to move away from Naruto, but none of them had given him a reason why. And just hearing her say it, made sense. The girl had a way with words, no doubt about it.

"What are you waiting for Kiba?! Get her out of here!" Sakura yelled in anger. Slowly Kiba turned to look at Sakura, his eyes full of rage...towards her. Seeing this Sakura backed away.

"K-Kiba, what's wrong with y-you?" Kiba continued to near her, not saying a word, just coming closer...and closer, until he had her trapped agaisnt a wall.

"You are a pain in the ass, you know Sakura." Sakura's eyes widened, and she looked at Kiba in shock and terror. "but you know what you what you won't be a pain in my ass anymore, tell Naruto i said fuck him, and fuck you. I'm making new friends." Taking his hands off the wall Kiba marched off. Leaving Sakura by herself, since Hinata had already gone to save Sasuke.

o0o

**_Sasuke...and later Hinata vs Naruto_**

"Now that your pathetic friend is gone it's time for your punishment." Sasuke cowered in fear, until two vital words hit Sasuke, hard. Not knowing Naruto was nearing him, while he was thinking things over.

"Did you just call my friend _pathetic_?" Sasuke snarled through his gritted teeth. Naruto grinned.

"Yeah I did, by the way she's also ugly, geeky, and not my type." Naruto didn't notice Sasuke's hands clench shut, and turn white.

"Forget about her,she's recieveing her punishment, it's your turn for a punishment." Grinning evily Naruto raised his fists, but they stopped midway to Sasuke's face. Naruto tried getting his fists out of Sasuke's hands, but it was no use. Sasuke's grip was firm, and it didn't seem like he'd be letting go anytime soon.

"What do you mean she's receiving her punishment?" If anything happpened to Hinata he'd beat the hell out of Naruto, even though he'd never beaten up anyone, but he'd never had a friend either, and Hinata meant a lot to him. She was his friend, even though they barely met she was his friend...his only friend.

"SASUKE!!" Sasuke looked over in the direction in which the voice had come from. It sounded like Hinata. Once he turned in the directon of the voice he realized it was Hinata. His grin was wide enough to stick a shoe in his mouth.

"Hinata, you're okay!" He let go of Naruto, and ran off to hug Hinata, but was stopped when he feel to the ground. Grunting he tryed to get up, but he couldn't, a major weight was ontop of him, no question about it he knew it was Naruto. He wasn't fat, but the muscles made up for the fat instead. That's the reason Naruto got so may girls, considering his hot beach looks as well.

"Not so fast Uchiha. Who said you could leave? I didn't give you permission." Sasuke growled. Hinata glared at Naruto. This guy was seriously an asshole, no doubt about it.

"Get off him," Hinat hissed with enough venom to kill a king cobra. Turing his gaze off Sasuke Naruto looked at Hinata in suprise. How had she escaped? Seeing the suprised look on Naruto's face Hinata smirked.

"Wondering how i escaped huh? Mr.Assbeach boy." Glaring at Hinata he felt the urge to hit her, but knew better than to do so. Boys shouldn't hit girls.

"Your dear friend Kiba decided to leave you." Naruto looked at her in shock. "Also...he told me to gives you this mesage _'fuck you, and he's out to find other_ _friends_.'" Naruto's face turned from shock to anger.

"How dare tha..." "

"What are you kids doing here?! You're supposed to be in class! And get off of Mr.Uchiha, Mr.Uzamki I will not have any gay on gay affection!" The janitor barked.

"Get going! I have to clean the damn field!" Growling Naruto got off of Sasuke, and stomped off to his class. Leaving only Hianta and Sasuke.

"Thank You Hinata." Sasuke said with sincerity. Grinning Hinata nodded, and decided it was her turn to speak.

"Ano, Sasuke, I think i should thank you...you are..."

"my only friend," they both said at the same, and looked at each other in shock afterwards. Then they burst out laughing.

"What the hell are you two doing here?! I told you scat! Now move it or you two will be in the office!" The janitor barked once more. Giggling Hinata walked off with a chuckling Sasuke.'

_"Damn Gai, crying his waterfalls every god forsaken day. I won't be suprised if one day a kid cracks his skull on the field cuz of his tears." _Those were the last words they heard of the janitor before they slipped off to their next class.

o0o

**Skipping all the classes..now it's their 10th period a.ka. free time**

Grateful the classes had finally ended, and that she had free time Hinata smiled, and rest her head against the cool cement wall, and closed her eyes.

"Hey Hinata," opening her eyes Hinata came face to face with Kiba, she felt her body tense

"Hey," she mutterd unenthuthiastly. Kiba frowned, and looked at her sadly.

"Sorry..I was such a jerk, but I'm grateful you did this to me Hinata." Relaxing Hinata gave Kiba a small smile.

"Your welcome, by the way I told Naruto about what you said, and it didn't seem like he was happy about it." This time Kiba tensed, but relaxed a few minutes afterward.

"That's to be expected. Naruto's always gotten everything his way, and now that he doesn't well...he's pissed." Hinata nodded in agreement.

"Well, have you made any friends?" Eyes beaming Kiba grinned, showing off some of his pointed teeth.

"Yeah, there's Shikamaru, Shino, and Garra,Choji, and if you want you can be one to." Hinata hesisted, but decided to give it a chance.

"Well...alright, but you better not go back to assbeach." Kiba looked at her in confusion.

"Assbeach is Naruto," Kiba burst out laughing once she said this.

"Well I have to get going I promised Shikamaru I'd cloud watch with him, whatever that means."

"Hai, see ya." Kiba waved goodbe, and turned to leave, but then stopped, and turned to look at Hinata

"By the way I like the nickname." Then he started to walk away once more. Hinata giggled, and put her head back on the cool cement, resting it once more.

Shortly afterward she heard her name called. This time though she knew who it was. Opening her eyes she gave Sasuke a warm smile, which he returned.

"Sorry to interrupt you Hinata, but I have a favor to ask you," Hinata nodded acknowledging for him to continue.

"Can you train me?" Suprised Hinata looked at him curosily.

"Are you sure about that?" Sasuke nodded.

"Well alright, but you'll have to do what I tell you." Sasuke continued to nod.

Hinata grinned. "Then I guess we start tomarrow early in the morning!"

**_Hope you liked_**

**_if you have any questions feel free to ask, also if I have grammar errors, then i must say corrections in stories are not my specialty. _**

**_One more thing before the chapter ends completely..._**

**_Must be at least fifteen reviews for the next chapter_**

**_yea i know a bit too much, but i'm determined to reach that amount:)_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'm really sorry I took a long time to update, but I was thinking about what things I should do for Hinata's and Sasuke's training, and lets just say I finally got the whole schedule planed out. So here's chapter 5 of WHAT DOES IT MATTER?**_

_**Previously in WHAT DOES IT MATTER...**_

_Shortly afterward she heard her name called. This time though she knew who it was. Opening her eyes she gave Sasuke a warm smile, which he returned._

_"Sorry to interrupt you Hinata, but I have a favor to ask you," Hinata nodded acknowledging for him to continue._

_"Can you train me?" Suprised Hinata looked at him curosily._

_"Are you sure about that?" Sasuke nodded._

_"Well alright, but you'll have to do what I tell you." Sasuke continued to nod._

_Hinata grinned. "Then I guess we start tomarrow early in the morning!"_

_**!!**_

_'A used pink bathrobe_

_A rare mint snowglobe_

_A smurf tv tray_

_I bought on E-bay', _Eyes wide open Hinata turned her head towards the alarm clock that had just been singing a few seconds ago.

'_Oh crap!' _She thought. _She was late! _Jumping out of the bed, Hinata prayed Sasuke was still waiting at the training ground.

Promising she'd be there at five in the morning had been a huge mistake, since thirty minutes had already passed since the promised time!

Hastily Hinata grabbed her baggy jacket, and pulled on some jeans, while doing so she grabbed a her backpack. Once that was done, she jumped off her balcony, and ran towards the forest. She hoped Sasuke was still there.

0o0

After waiting for thirty minutes, and still counting Sasuke was starting to doubt Hinata was coming. Afterall, who would want to be with him? But then again, Hinata had said he was _her_ only friend, as well as for him she was _his_ only friend. Sighing he decided to take a seat on one of the branches. He'd wait a few more minutes.

After about some minutes later, Hinata had still not arrived. Downcast, Sasuke sighed, and got up to leave. Suddenly he heard a tree branch fall. Turning around he spotted a gasping Hinata. At first he stared at her in bewilderment, but then he quickly recovered and ran over to her.

"Hinata! Are you okay?!" He reached over to grab her hand, but quickly pulled it back, a small blush covered his cheeks. Hinata looked at him with a raised eyebrow, but decided it was best to push it aside.

"Gomensai Sasuke, I was real late. I hope you can forgive me." Hinata started to bow, but was stopped midway. Startled, she looked up only to see Sasuke looking at her with humor in his eyes.

"Wow, I've never been treated with such_ royalty_." Turning a crimson red Hinata looked away, obviously embarrased. Sasuke looked at her in amusement for awhile, before turing back to his serious state.

"Well, we better get started already, since school's almost about to start." Snapping out of her embarrasement Hinata nodded in acknowledgement.

"Hai!" Taking off her back pack she took out the needed material for today's training. First, two pairs of high heels, then a long bright red dress. Wide eyed Sasuke looked at the things in disgust. How the hell was _this_ going to help in training?!

As if reading his mind, Hinata answered his question," It'll help you with your balance. Now come on, put on the dress, and high heels." Sasuke looked back and forth between the material and Hinata.

"You're kidding, right?" Hinata shook her head, and handed the dress over to Sasuke, along with the high heels. Shock was clearly written all over Sasuke's face once he saw and heard the seriousness in Hinata's voice. She wasn't kidding about this.

"Are you serious?" Now his body was shaking with fear, and his eyes begged Hinata not to do this. Yet, nothing would work. Afterall, he had promised Hinata he'd do _everything_ she said. _If ony he could've predicted this event!_

"Yes, now go change behind that bush, I'll be doing the same," Sasuke gulped, and looked down at the item in his hands. Slowly and reluctingly he walked over behind a bush to change, while Hinata fitted on the high heels.

o0o

Trying to zip up the dress, was a very difficult task for Sasuke, especially when he had his type of body. He'd been trying several times to zip it up, but the farthest he gotten was above his butt! The dress seemed to be skin tight, he was sure it's rip at anytime. Maybe it would be best to leave it like that, he should just get on with the high heels.

Looking down at the high heels Sasuke discovered how enormous his feet were. Groaning, he knew he was going to have a hard time with the shoes as well.

o0o

Finishing with her outfit, which consisted of normal baggy clothes and some unwanted high heels, Hinata walked over to the struggling Sasuke.

_"Damn shoes, they're supposed to be a male invention that makes running away harder for the females, and heck I'm NOT a female!" _Sasuke continued to yank at the dress which were caught on the high heel, which wouldn't seem to budge from the spot. He was way to into what he was doing to notice Hinata behind him, zipping up his tight skin dress.

"I see you like high heels." Startled Sasuke jumped up, and turned around quickly. He spotted Hinata looking at him with a small smile creeping up her lips. _'Oh no,'_ he thought, '_she was going to make fun of me too! '_

"You know, that's exactly what I said when they first made me wear high heels, except I didn't say the last part about not being a female." Now she was full on smiling at him, in which Sasuke couldn't help smile back. He was reliefed Hinata didn't criticize about his weight, and happy too. They stayed like that for awhile, before Hinata remembered the very small limited amount of time they had.

"Come on, let's get started!" Standing up, Hinata lend Sasuke a hand, in which he quickly took. He was having a hard time standing on his own two feet with two very high high heels.

Once he was standing up Sasuke noticed Hinata wasn't wearing a dress, and he wasn't about to let her get away with it, without a fight.

"HEY! Why aren't you wearing a dress?!" Hinata closed her eyes, and bit her bottom lip. She didn't want to tell Sasuke how self concious she was about her outside looks.

"Ano, I don't think that's necessary, besides you're the student, and I'm wearing at least one material that's needed." Hinata pointed down at her high heels. Sasuke looked down at where she was pointing, and sure enough she was right. She was wearing at least one of the materials. He groaned, knowing he had lost, while Hinata mentally cheered her victory.

"Fine, but we better hurry. It's almost time for school, and this damn fabric itches!" Hinata giggled at Sasuke's last comment, and started to walk foward. Sasuke struggled to follow her. It seemed every step he took, either hurt his feet, or caused him to fall down, and the tight skin dress wasn't making it any easier. Suddenly...he fell.

"Hold up, and come and help me. This dress is starting to suffocate me!" Sasuke groaned, and started pulling at the skin tight material. " By the way, what is this made of?"

Turning around Hinata said "I don't know, my dad said it was from a some kind of material from a huge stuffed animal we had." Sasuke looked down at his outfit once more, and groaned. _'Great, he was wearing an outfit that came from a stuffed animal!'_

"Ano Sasuke, but we should start already." Sasuke nodded reluctingly, and got up from the muddy ground. Once he was up, he noticed Hinata was standing...on _water_?! How in the world of unexplained facts, did she do that? He continued to look at Hinata in amazement, he really wanted to know how she did that. Little did he know he would soon find out...the hard way.

**_Hope you liked!:)_**

**_review if you want more..._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Before i start I want to say how sorry I am after I took forever to update, I was in a shikamaru mode at the time, plus school work was tiring. And I know my last chapter was sucky since I hurried through most of it. Still though, at least I got reviews! :D thanks to:**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.xx.x..xx..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x..x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.**

**moonlightstar1789-thank you! :D I'm glad you loved the last chapter, and Sasuke will probably become skinny and muscular, of course, in the next three chapters or two. :)**

**deepxwriterxaboutxeverything-thank you! :D lol, I took some time for me to finally get a fat Sasuke in my head, but eventually I did. Maybe Ishould describe his figure more...hmm, idk**

**Death by Me- I liked your review since I never heard one like it, and it was nice. :) Thanks for the compliment! :D**

**milady.otaku-I'm glad you liked the story, and want more, so here's another chapter! :D**

**Wiii are the people- here's your update, hope you like :)**

**kellayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy-thank you! :) Sorry to say, but Kiba's not in this chapter, but I hope you like it though. In the next one there might be though...:)**

**hinatashyforyou-thanks, hope you like this chapter**

**superloser15-I'm glad you loved the story, and I hope you love it more once you read this chapter. :D**

**.o.o.o.o.o.o...oo..o.o**

**OK NOOOOOWWWW we start with the story...**

**_Previously in WHAT DOES MATTER?_**

_Turning around Hinata said "I don't know, my dad said it was from a some kind of material from a huge stuffed animal we had." Sasuke looked down at his outfit once more, and groaned. 'Great, he was wearing an outfit that came from a stuffed animal!'_

_"Ano Sasuke, but we should start already." Sasuke nodded reluctingly, and got up from the muddy ground. Once he was up, he noticed Hinata was standing...on water?! How in the world of unexplained facts, did she do that? He continued to look at Hinata in amazement, he really wanted to know how she did that. Little did he know he would soon find out...the hard way._

**_!!_**

"Can we stop now?" Sasuke groaned, as he continued standing on the steaming hot waters of the hot spring.

Hinata looked over at him, and then shook her head, eyes full of mischeif.

"I don't think so Sasuke, we still have one more minute till the bell rings, and besides I think the dress looks good on you." She gave him a wide smile, once she caught Sasuke's horrifed expression.

"Just kidding," she muffled in between laughs.

"Can I get out of these heels at least?" Hinata ignored him, as her head shot towards the direction of their school. For awhile she just stared at the particular spot, but after a few minutes she looked away, and turned in Sasuke's direction. Now, her face was grave.

"Hurry up, and get dressed. People are heading this direction." Hinata qucikly stepped out of the hot springs, while Sasuke merely stood there in shock.

Catching a full glimpse of Hinata's face, even with the glasses was an appalling feature. Blood vessels seemed to popout near the corner of her eyes, giving her angry/scary look. The whole image took him aback, but it quickly faded once Hinata caught Sasuke staring at her.

"Ano, I'll tell you about that later, now hurry up and get dressed." Hinata bent down to grab Sasuke's clothes. Quickly, she threw them at him.

Running behind a nearby tree Sasuke wasted no time in getting out of the uncomfortable clothing, and heels.

Once he was fully dressed he stepped out.

"Alright let's move." Hinata grabbed her backpack, and stuffed Sasuke's dress, and heels in.

"We're never going to be doing that again are we?" Sasuke questioned her. Hinata simply gave out a little smile, that was not a good sign for Sasuke. Even though, Sasuke had a gut feeling dressing up wouldn't be the only thing he would be doing.

o0o

"We're so sorry we're la..." Hinata stopped talking, enough to figure out all the students were looking at her strangely. She looked back at them wide eyed. Amongst the students she recognized Kiba, Naruto, and Sakura. For once Kiba was sitting far from Naruto, and the two weren't speaking. Still though, that didn't suprise her, afterall that was the aftermath of the fight.

Another thing she realized was that they hadn't made it to their classroom on time, but luckliy the teacher was late, so it really didn't matter. On the other hand it did matter that Gai appeared at the door. Groans were heard throughout the whole room, along with chatter.

_"Oh no, not him!" _

_"Isn't he the gym teacher with the unibrow?" _

_"I think he escaped from insane asylman."_ And so on...

"Well class since I see you are all in a good moood," he said that with 3 long o's ,"let's do some exercise to make it better!" The whole class' groans were now even louder, which Gai only gave a wide smile to.

"I won't be that bad, in fact..." Hinata hit her head against her desk, couldn't this teacher stop being so energetic and loud?" She had just raced her ass off to get to class in time, as well as Sasuke, and the last thing they wanted to hear was that they needed to do more exercise. Hinata prayed luck would be on there side, and help them escape the horrible grasp of their wayyyyyyy too energetic gym teacher, but it seemed that luck was somewhere else at the moment.

x.x.x.x.x.x

Kakashi sneezed.

"Ah, they must be talking about you Kakashi!" Jiraya exclaimed with a wink of an eye towards the pile of his perverted books. Kakashi rubbed his nose, and stared at the pile of books.

"Yes, they must be, the books must be telling me to start reading." With that Kakashi grabbed the whole collection of Ichi Paradise books, and gave out a small perverted smile that Jiraya knew was hidden under his mask.

x.x.x.x.x.x

Sasuke and Hinata stared at their subsitute math teacher. This was supposed to be math right? They were supposed to work out math problems, and stuff, and the teacher was supposed to be boring his students, but then again Gai wasn't a teacher, he was a subsitute, a subsitute from hell.

"Okay my youths! Lets begin with our math! Each of you multiply 60 x 3, and the answer you get will be the amount of jumping jacks you will be doing! Now that's how you energize yourself, and help your brain. OH! I am soo glad I have all of you as students! You..."

The rest of his words were drowned out when someone burst into the room. All the student's jaws dropped, out of everybody in the world why was **HE** in **THEIR** class room at **THIS **time?!

Gai turned towards the direction where all the students were looking, and his grin widened.

"Ah! Lee! I see you could come!" Lee grinned, and then frowned, and then burst into tears.

"Gomensai Sensei...I...I was LATE!!" Now he was sobbing, and he looked at Gai with eyes full of tears. Gai gasped, and ran by Lee's side.

"Don't apologize son...you weren't late! In fact...we just barely started!" Then he turned back around, and grinned at the horrifed students of room 109.

"You my son have not obtained the full power of youthfulness, but you are so close that I am assigning you as my accomplice. Show everyone what youthfulness can do to you! Make me proud!" Then he gave Lee one of his shiny white toothed smiles, while Lee brushed away his tears and looked at Gai in astonishment.

"Oh thank you Gai Sensei! I promise I will make you the proudest Sensei ever!" He hugged him, Gai stiffened, but relaxed after awhile, and looked at Lee teary eyed.

Lee let go, and turned towards the students.

"Okay everyone! Let us BEGIN!!"

x.x.x.x.x.x

Stiff and sore from their last class Sasuke and Hinata walked slowly to their next class. Their path was soon blocked when Naruto, and Sakura stood in front of them.

"Where do you two sore losers think you're going?" Sakura shissed. Naruto glared at Sasuke, while Hinata glared at Sakura. These two could never leave them alone could they? Naruto was Sasuke's bully since middle school, yet Sakura had been Hinata's enemy and bully since they were born.

Yes, the pink haired slut had always thought herself better than anyone else, and thinking so, she made Hinata believe she was mere trash. For years Hinata did think she was trash, and she would follow behind Sakura with her head down. Sakura was her master, and she would be until she was fourteen. By that time Hinata discovered her life didn't have to revolve around her, and that she wasn't mere trash, she was actually a someone not a nobody. From then on Hinata was independent, yet her independence did make her pay a price.

From then on Sakura would torture her more than she ever had, as well as embarrass her, going as far as stufffing her locker full of tampsons so that when opened it tampons fell from every direction. That was one of her most embarrising moments. Starting then the two knew **_enemies_** was the title for them.

"What are YOU doing here?" Hinata hissed in Sakura's direction, yet also making it reach in Naruto's. Naruto ignored her, and stepped foward toward Sasuke, and just as he was about to punch him in the stomach with full force...Hinata caught his fist. No sign whatsoever of pain appeared on her face, but Sasuke could tell it had hurt her when he saw her other hand bunched up in a fist, and twitching a little.

"Don't...hurt...my friend." Hinata's white lavander eyes glowed with an unfamiliar fire. No one messed with her friends.

Noticing Hinata's eyes weren't on her Sakura took the time to grab Sasuke's hand, grimicing while doing so. Quickly, Sakura ran as fast as her two inch hig heels could take her, while Sasuke could only look...Sakura had touched _him_, the fat chubby kid! He truly was in heaven.

Taking a sharp turn Sakura stopped, along with Sasuke.

"Listen! And listen quick!" She hissed, immedatly shooting Sasuke out of his dream state. Sasuke listened to her with his full attention.

"Leave Naruto and me alone, or else. That's your final warning so heed it." Then she released her grip on Sasuke's hand, and slapped him. "And that's your punishment, no disgusting perverted fat bastard's allowed to hold my hand." Finishing her talk Sakura walked back to the direction of Hinata and Naruto, leaving staring at her back with longing and sadness. If he ever wanted to get Sakura then he would have to train extra hard.

x.x.x.x.x

Aruging with Naruto was like arguing to a stick. They weren't hard to break, plus he was twice as stupid. The only way he passed his classes, she guessed, was that he cheated in all of them. She couldn't blame him, if she were as stupid as him then she'd probably do the same thing. "

After a few minutes of just arguing, Hinata was annoyed and angry. Naruto wouldn't give up, and he wouldn't shut up. For once she was thankful Sakura had come, for now Naruto's temper had calmed, and he was quieter.

"Our job's done Naruto-kun, let's go we don't want to dirty ourselves with these..." Hinata glared at Sakura with so much anger, that Sakura didn't finish what she was going to say, instead she clenched onto Naruto's arm and started to pull him in the opposite direction. No matter that Sakura wouldn't admit it, Hinata knew she was scared of her. Afterall she had gotten a blackbelt.

"Hey Hinata, you shouldn't be so rough on Sakura" Hinata turned to the towards the soft/ sad/ angry voice, and once she did she came face to face with Sasuke. Her eyes narrowed, and she glared at Sasuke for a few seconds. But once she saw the saddened and angered state he was in, she simply nodded. Still though, she wondered what had caused Sasuke to say that...did he have a crush on the Sakura. For an unknown reason this stirred something inside of Hinata.

x.x.x.x.x.

Science with Orochimaru was scary. The snake like man seemed as if he wanted to eat the students alive, if there hadn't been witnesses around then Hinata thought he would've done just that. Yet, something else scared her more...Sasuke. He didn't seem to be acting like his usual self, and Hinata had a twitch that it had been Sakura who had caused this. This angered her greatly, but she had to manage her temper, for Sasuke.

Sasuke peered out the window gloomly, and wished the school day would end already, even if it wasn't even halfway finished. Sighing, he looked down at himself. Sakura was right, he was fat, but that would soon change. That was a promise.

x.x.x.x.x. **_AFTERSCHOOL _**x.x.x.x.x.

Hinata stared at her converse sneakers, and stared at them up close. Something was different about them, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Shrugging it off, she turned around and faced Sasuke.

A few minutes ago he had told her he wanted he wanted to get skinny and muscualr today, and Hinata found that impossible, but then again she'd seen that happen before...to her. There was a chance Sasuke could get what he wanted, but it if he wanted to acheive all this in one day then he would have to be careful or he could die.

"So what do you say?" Sasuke repeated once more. He groaned, when Hinata ignored him...again. For the past 5 minutes he'd been saying the same thing over and over, but Hinata wouldn't mutter a single word. Instead she would gaze at her shoes, and have this concentrating look on her face. Even though he was curious with what she was thinking, he was even more curious with what her answer would be.

"Do you really want it that bad?" Hinata finally looked up, and her face looked serious, even with her huge glasses on.

"Yes, I'm willing to do anything." Sasuke replied with no sign of backing out.

"You are aware that this might kill you right?" Hinata bit her bottom lip, and prayed to God that Sasuke would back out once he heard this.

Sasuke sucked in his breath..."I am aware, and I'm prepared to pay the sacrifaces."

Hinata didn't know what to say, she'd thought Sasuke would back out, but that didn't seem to be the case.

"Y-You c-can't be s-s-serious!" Hinata only stuttered when she was real sad, nervous, or scared, and she was all three at the same time right now. She had barely made a friend, and she was about to lose him! She couldn't let this happen, she just couldn't.

"I'm serious Hinata, please help me, please!"

Hinata shook her head vigrously. "Y-You c-can't! You can't!" She looked at him pleadingly.

"I have to Hinata. You know how it feels to get picked on everyday of your life because of how you look. Nobody even tries to get to know the real you, they just judge you with how you look. We're both alone Hinata, even though we have each other. Everyone has a lonely hole, and most get out of it. I haven't gotten out of the lonely hole, and I need you to help me Hinata. Please help me Hinata, I need to get out of that hole, and the only way I can do that is if you help me Hinata. You're the only one that can do that, that's why you're my friend Hinata, because you help me. No one's ever helped me before you know. My father abonded us, and brother to, so only me and my mom were left. She was kind and warm towards me, and was a great mother, but she couldn't help me, since she couldn't help herself."

Sasuke's eyes were filled with so much sorrow, Hinata felt a pang of guilt hit her hard. What he was saying was true, and she had caused it. Her only friend was now angry at her, because she wouldn't help him. He would hate her forever if he didn't help him, but he might die...Hinata didn't know what to do.

**ooooooooooooooooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoooooooooOOOOo**

**Hope everybody liked!**

**thank you to all my supporters, people who have alerted, favorited, and reviewed my story. :)**

**Reviews must be at least 14 for me to review, till then cya nara! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola everyone! I'm so happy to be back! My brain's finally on the play button! Halleluyah! lol j/k**

**I'm so sorry for the long update, I hope you can forgive me :(**

**well, I'll stop talking and let you read on...**

**_Previously on WHAT DOES IT MATTER? ...._**

_"I'm serious Hinata, please help me, please!"_

_Hinata shook her head vigrously. "Y-You c-can't! You can't!" She looked at him pleadingly._

_"I have to Hinata. You know how it feels to get picked on everyday of your life because of how you look. Nobody even tries to get to know the real you, they just judge you with how you look. We're both alone Hinata, even though we have each other. Everyone has a lonely hole, and most get out of it. I haven't gotten out of the lonely hole, and I need you to help me Hinata. Please help me Hinata, I need to get out of that hole, and the only way I can do that is if you help me Hinata. You're the only one that can do that, that's why you're my friend Hinata, because you help me. No one's ever helped me before you know. My father abonded us, and brother to, so only me and my mom were left. She was kind and warm towards me, and was a great mother, but she couldn't help me, since she couldn't help herself."_

_Sasuke's eyes were filled with so much sorrow, Hinata felt a pang of guilt hit her hard. What he was saying was true, and she had caused it. Her only friend was now angry at her, because she wouldn't help him. He would hate her forever if he didn't help him, but he might die...Hinata didn't know what to do._

**_!!_**

Hinata looked deeply into Sasuke's eyes, and tried seeking the emotion that overpowered him. Determination, that's what she got, determination to change, to change for his own good and for other's love. Yes, he was doing all this for the hideously disfigured, slut, her tormentor...Sakura Haruno, and also for he could be accepted. She was hurt, definately. Her first friend, best friend, was willing to give up his life for _her_, and she probably wouldn't care, unless the potion worked its charm. Either way, Hinata Hyuga was given the most difficult task at hand ever in history given to a human. Have your best friend hate you forever or let him have an attempt at death.

"I'm going to tell you something I've never told anyone," he spoke this so low, Hinata had to strain to hear him, "but you musn't tell anybody, got it?" He looked at her intently, hoping to get the trust he wanted, and the nod that he wanted, in which he got both.

"Well, when I was a about six, or somewhere around that age, I was skinny and muscular, and popular. Actually, I was _the _guy back then."

Hinata looked at him in suprise, she couldn't imagine this Sasuke skinny, muscular, or popular, but then again the world works in a weird way.

"Yes, I know. Me, skinny, that's a huge change, but I was. I was like every boy. Heck! I was the hottest guy in Konoha, and that's the reason why I meet Sakura, because of my looks. She was so...sweet, charming, and nice. I instantly feel in love with her, and she with me. Yet, something happened when I was nine. My mother... started doing drugs, and soon she was addicted. That's when my whole life changed. My father, who usually came home every day once dinner got served, started staying out late, and soon he just left and never came back. Itachi, well, Itachi changed to. He became more serious, more mature, more...evil. Sakura had heard about this, and decided I was a lost cause, so she dumped me, but I don't blame her. I thought I was a lost cause to. Afterall, I was alone in the world, my family was a wreck. My mother wouldn't admit she was broken, and so she couldn't be fixed. Even with rehab. For her addiction, she lost her ability to be herself, and that is the worst thing that could ever happen to someone. Losing yourself. That's when I was left to fend for myself, and my mother, seeming Itachi decided to leave and head out for business far from Konoha, and so I was forced to become an adult as a child. Plus, it also caused me to focus my troubles on food. That's the reason I'm like this. You see Hinata, I think if I change , well then maybe everything else will change."

Hinata was quiet. Never in her whole life had Hinata expected this. If only she had known how much he suffered, if only she had meet him before then maybe she might have been able to help him. Suddenly, a light bulb went on inside her brain. She could help him. All she had to do was give him the potion.

"T-That must have been very tough for you Sasuke, and now I see why you want to change. Still though, if something goes wrong, you're....d-d-d...d-de.." Hinata bit her bottom lip, she couldn't bring herself to say the horrid word.

"Dead, I know, but I've faced worser things than that." Hinata bit deeper onto her bottom lip, enough to draw up blood.

"Well....o-okay, but promise me... you'll still be my best friend after this." Hope, and terror was clearly displayed in her eyes. Sasuke warmed up at this, and gave her a warm smile.

"You'll be my best friend no matter what Hinata." He walked over to her, and gave her a huge bear hug, which caused Hinata to laugh.

"You promise?" She looked up into his obsadian eyes, and was pulled into the whirlpool of emotions coming from his eyes.

"I promise, heck! I swear it!" Hinata let out a smile, and hugged him. A small unoticed blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Well, let's get this started." They untied from their hug, and both looked away in embarasssment.

"H-Hai, let's go over to my house."

**_______**

It seemed like Hinata came from a rich family, considering the size of her home. Even though the exterior of it was fascinating, the interior was even more fascinating. Seeing all these fancies in such a small amount of time put Sasuke to shame, and amazement.

"Gomen, but my room might be kinda messy." Hinata smiled sheepishly as she led him up the stairs to her room, where the potion was hidden.

Once inside the room, Sasuke realized Hinata hadn't been lying.

"So this is your room huh?"

"Hai, you can sit on the bed if you want. Meanwhile I'll go get the materials." Hinata raced off to her restroom, which was connected to her room, while Sasuke walked over to her bed, and examined the room some more. That's when he caught a picture of Hinata with Ino, and Sakura...WAIT?! SAKURA?!! Sasuke's eyes widened, and he walked over to the picture, just in case he had misinterpreted something. He was shocked to realize it was indeed Hinata, Ino, and Sakura, but even more shocking was that it was those two with her, and they seemed...happy? What did this mean? He didn't remember Hinata ever mentioning her being friends with Sakura and Ino.

Prefixed with confusion and suprise Sasuke stood rooted to the spot.

______

By the time Hinata had gotten back to her room with the materials, which was ten minutes later, she had discovered Sasuke looking at something with the most curious eyes.

"What are you looking at?"

Rather than answer her question he prompted her with another question.

"You were friends with Sakura and Ino?"

Hinata instantly paled, and the materials that were in her hands were now on the floor.

"W-W-Why are y-you a-a-asking me t-that?"

Sasuke instantly noticed her nervous state, but why? Was she hiding something?

"Gomen, I shouldn't have asked. I was just wondering about this picture." He held out the picture to her, which she took quickly with shaking hands.

Catching sight of her eyes widening, and her shaking hands only lead Sasuke's curiousity even further.

**_Hinata's Pov..._**

I knew I should've burned this picture long ago! Jeez, I'm such a retard! Now, Sasuke will figure out about....

Lord, what have I gotten myself into? Why couldn't I have just gotten over with it once the whole incident happened? Maybe it's because I still..., no, that's stupid. It's clear the three of us hate each other, so why don't I burn it? Maybe I should...or not...Ugh! This is what I get for leaving it out in the open!

**Normal Pov**

Sasuke watched in utter confusion as Hinata stared at the picture for the longest time. What was going on inside her head?

"Hey Hinata..."

No response.

"HHHHHinataaaaa..."

Still no response.

"HINATA!"

Finally, Hinata was swarped back into to reality as she looked up at Sasuke's eyes.

"Huh? W-What'd you say?"

"I was calling your name," He looked at her with a serious face.

"Gomensai, I didn't hear you..." She was cut off by his interruption.

"what were you thinking about?"

Her eyes widened, and she looked anywhere and everywhere, but at Sasuke. No way was she about to tell him about her past, it was to painful. Yet, it didn't seem fair not to. Afterall, Sasuke had told her about his childhood. It was her turn now.

Taking a deep breath, she looked down at her feet.

"T-The p-picture you saw, that was Ino, S-Sakura, and me..." She paused, and took another deep breath.

Sasuke nodded, and encouraged her to continue.

"When we were friends."

Sasuke's eyebrows lifted, and he looked at her in suprise. Since when had Hinata hung out with them? It seemed like she would rather die than be with them now. What had happened?

Hinata caught the expression, and felt butterflies stir in her stomach. How could she tell him about her past? It was grand, for a while, and then... well, it became the opposite. Yet, if she told him, he'd hate her forever. No! She couldn't risk it, she'd just have to lie. Even though, it felt like she was betraying him, which was worser than having a knife stacked through her heart.

"Let's just say the day my mom died, the friendship died along with her. Sakura and Ino, were only my friends because I was rich, and I had a family. So when my mom died, I died with her, which led to the death of our friendship. That might not make sense, but that's the best I can explain it."

Hinata looked anywhere, but Sasuke's eyes. She feared if he caught her eyes, he'd see right through her lies. Altough, it seemed like Sasuke believed her.

"Ano, I'm sorry about that." Sasuke placed a hand on her own, and with the other lifted her chin.

"But you'll always have me." Hinata's pearl Hyuga eyes produced a small tear as she gave him a wide smile.

"Yeah...I'll always have you." Hinata tightened her grip on Sasuke's hand. Holding hands, that's how the stayed for awhile, until they began the transformation.

**_o.o._**

It was a small simple bottle, an extremely small bottle in fact. Yet, somehow it attracted Sasuke's attention.

"Is that it?" He asked her as she started mixing it with some weird ingrediant.

"Y-Yes," Hinata cursed herself for stuttering. Why'd couldn't she be more calm about this, but then how could you be calm when you were in stuck in a stituation like this? Either way, Hinata decided to keep her calm, and let her thoughts drift of to her past.

The air was filled with silence for awhile, until Sasuke spoke out.

"Umm...Is it ready yet?"

Shaken out of her thoughts, Hinata looked at Sasuke in suprise. Then realization hit her, and she looked down at her hands.

"Ano, it is." Looking up at Sasuke, realization hit Hinata. There was no way to get out of this now. That's what made tears fall down her face.

Sasuke saw this, and was quickly by her side.

"What's wrong?" His voice was filled with so much warmth and concern that it only made Hinata's tears triple in size.

"I-I mi-might not ever s-see y-y-you a-again," then she broke down into sobbing. Sasuke looked at her with the saddest eyes.

"Nothing's going to happen Hina," Hinata looked down at the bottle.

"A-Anything could h-h-happen S-Sasuke," Then she looked up at him, and expanded her arms to fit his form, but she stopped and left her arms fall down to her side. "W-What if you d-die?"

Sasuke looked away from her now. He could not let Hinata see the fear her words struck her, he needed to make her believe he was not afraid.

"Don't be afraid, I won't die." Now, he returned his gaze at her, and the questions that had formed at her tongue left once she was hit with the intensity of Sasuke's eyes and words. Somehow, she felt what he said rang true to her heart, and so she simply looked at him through her huge framed glasses with tears in her eyes with the happiest glow to her eyes.

"O-Okay t-then, l-let's," Hinata paused, trying to stop her stutter," start."

Scooting away from each other once more, Hinata started to shake the bottle until to it started to glow, to Sasuke's total amazement. Afterwards, she poured a small portion of the bottle onto a spoon that had been laying on her bed.

"Drink it slowly."

Sasuke looked at the spoon with hesistion for a few seconds, but quickly took it when he saw Hinata sending him a questioning look.

**_Sasuke's P.O.V_**

_Once that potion was inside my system, I knew I was changing. I could feel the change. It was like a rocket going of into space, it left a huge impact. I'm sure that's what I was going to do once it had worked it's affects. Yet, now...I feel dizzy? Why is it I'm seeing multiples of everything?_

_Oh, ugh, it feels like somethings tearing at my flesh. It hurts, it hurts a lot. I don't think I can stand any longer. MY BREATHING! I FEEL LIKE A FISH OUT OF WATER! _

_NO! NO! NO! THIS CAN'T GO WRONG! IT CAN'T! _

_I WANT TO LIVE!_

_I WANT SAKURA! _

_I PROMISED HINATA.... I'D Be with her friend forever, I swore... _

_Gomensai, Hinata, I'm sorry..._

**_.o.0._**

Those were Sasuke's last thoughts before his body hit the floor, and Hinata began to scream.

**_Review if you want more! :)_**


End file.
